


The One Where They Are Socks

by pulangaraw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw





	The One Where They Are Socks

"What is this place?" Rodney mumbled, trying to untwist himself at least a little bit. He was in a tight, damp, dark space and he really didn't appreciate it one bit. He was soaking wet and the just-recently warm water was cooling off rapidly, leaving his fibres to shrink uncomfortably.

He was still trying to find a more comfortable position when he bumped into something soft and wet.

"Hey, watch it," a nasal voice said in the darkness.

"Oh, sorry," Rodney tried to inch away, with little success. It really was a tight place. "Uhm, hey, you don't happen to know what this place is?"

The wet softness pressing against Rodney twitched. "It's somewhere at the back of the big water wheel."

"You mean the cleaner?" Another twitch from the wet softness.

"I'm Rodney," Rodney said, trying to keep the conversation going. He didn't like silence and being separated from his twin was never a nice experience.

"John," the voice answered.

"Hi. So, how'd you get here?"

"Same as you, I guess. Got stuffed in the big wheel, and doused until I almost drowned. I tried to get out and... ended up here," John said.

"Yeah, same here. Well, besides that I don't really mind the water. At least it cleans up all the stinky sweat. I'm a sock, you know."

"Really," there was amusement in John's voice.

"Yes," Rodney stretched with pride. "A very, very good sock. I'm a McKay. I have inbuilt heel and toe protectors, a Traverse Air Flow Channel System, as well as an anatomically shaped footbed. Not to mention the self-adjusting cuff."

"Sounds fancy."

"Well, yes. It is. I'm not like those rough-scruff cheap things you can buy at the local supermarket. What are you?"

There was a moment of silence. "I'm a sock, too."

"Really? What make?"

"Does it matter?"

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." Rodney coaxed.

Again, there was a moment of silence. "I'm sheep wool. Hand-knitted."

"Hand-knitted?" Rodney had a hard time believing it. "Wow, I didn't think that still existed."

John didn't answer and Rodney spent an indefinite amount of time wondering if he'd said something wrong.

"So," John said eventually, "You been out there a lot?"

"Out where?" Rodney asked

"You know, out. Seen the world."

Rodney snorted, "Oh yeah. I've seen my fair share of the world."

"Tell me about it."

"Well," Rodney back-pedaled, feeling sheepish, "I've been stuck in tight, smelly shoes most of the time. Not as comfortable as you might think. If you ask me, the world is overrated."

The softness next to Rodney rippled and he could hear John's quiet chuckle. Rodney could feel John move against him, wrapping himself over Rodney. "Wow, you're cold."

Rodney sighed, "Yeah... It's hard to keep warm when I'm all wet."

"I could help you." John offered quietly.

"That... that would be nice." Rodney said and snuggled into John's soft-warm side.


End file.
